


小飞机会梦见前破坏大帝吗？

by Laixi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 一夜，红蜘蛛遇见了威震天的鬼魂。他们彻夜长谈。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	小飞机会梦见前破坏大帝吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *看了《难以置信》假日特刊后的脑洞。原本设想的是小红赢得选举、老威被处死后的故事——写完后才发现和漫画后续剧情有极大出入。请假设U球没有出现，假设小红活了下来。

小飞机会梦见前破坏大帝吗？

塞伯坦，我的王国，我甜美的王国。

自高塔露台眺望整座华灯初上的城，头戴王冠的红蜘蛛志得意满地沉醉着。他斜倚在栏杆上用光学镜扫视了圈千家万户，那神情宛如贵妇在清点珠宝盒里成山的首饰一般。

哦，我甜美的王国。

晃了晃高脚杯，红蜘蛛边呷着杯里的维斯科能量酒，边在芯底为自个吟诵赞美诗。他看着这番夜景，魂却飘到了许久许久以后……他想，到了那时，人民定会高歌他这位复国之王的名号，用金块高建他的雕塑，至于传记作家呢，则会争先恐后地将他的全名和“伟大的”、“英明的”、“俊美的”等形容词联系在一起……红蜘蛛的形象会被制作成玲琅满目的周边产品，红蜘蛛的名字则会成为贤王的代名词，被亿万塞伯坦人传颂上千千万万代。

红蜘蛛饮尽最后一滴维斯科。酒精涌上中枢的王沉浸在一种朦胧的幸福之中。他意犹未尽地回到寝室，放下高脚杯摘下小王冠，躺到了那张他委托工匠以最上等金属打造而成的充电床上。

伟大的红蜘蛛酣然入梦。

然后他听见了一个声音。

“给我醒醒……红蜘蛛……”

红蜘蛛充耳不闻。

“给我醒醒……红蜘蛛……陛下？”

“哎呀是哪个心急的臣民，等不及天亮就呼唤了红蜘蛛之名？”

伟大的红蜘蛛睁眼定睛一看，这一看何止睡意全无，差点魂飞魄散——他看见威震天立于床侧双手抱胸俯视着他。高大TF的胸前没了霸天虎抑或汽车人的标志，四百万年前红蜘蛛亲手献上的融合炮也不见踪影，但那双炯炯有神的火红色光镜毫无疑问属于威震天本人。

“你你你你你……”

“哈，”观赏着红蜘蛛的无措，威震天呲牙咧嘴地笑了，“最近日子过得可还舒服？红蜘蛛‘陛下’？”

“这不可能！你早已死了！”红蜘蛛发出哀嚎：“我通过铁人台直播亲眼看着你的火种熄灭的！”

“哼，我是死了，死得彻彻底底，这还得多亏了你在初审时提供的证词。”威震天的鬼魂微一俯身，红蜘蛛吓得直哆嗦。“可如你所见，我还没回归火种源——正好离天亮也还有段时间——自我投诚汽车人后，我们还没打开天窗说过亮话吧。”说到这，前破坏大帝一屁股坐到红蜘蛛精心护理的红晶石座椅上，面对椅子的主人翘起二郎腿，“近来可好？”

“没了你，好到不能再好了。”红蜘蛛不情愿地坐到床沿和威震天面对面，原本就黑的脸蛋变得更黑，“在我英明的治理下塞伯坦蒸蒸日上，用不了多久就能重返黄金年代。”

“这就是你的心里话？想要回到那所谓的黄金年代？我还以为四百万年前，我们是破旧立新的革命者。”威震天嗤之以鼻，“现在你却要推行老一套——这顶款式老掉牙了的王冠让你的CPU也版本倒退了么？”

“你又怎能了解重建的艰难！四百万年里你一事无成，而我只消几个大循环就让塞伯坦重振旗鼓！你就看着吧，这只是红蜘蛛王朝统治开始的前奏——”

“如果我看得到的话，小炉渣。”

威震天如是回答。窗外两个月亮的月色穿透了他的躯体，他比来时更显透明了几分。

如果我看得到的话。

红蜘蛛高速运转的处理器早在一纳秒前就罗列了成百上千个侮辱性词组，但在一纳秒后他却陷入了沉默……随后他的CPU里浮现成千上万个问题。

“威震天，说真的，你到底是来我这儿干嘛的啊？”他刻薄地问，“莫非霸天虎大业不亡你心不死？”随后又促狭地嗤笑，“哦等等我都给忘了，无能如你早就跳反到汽车人那儿去了！”

“我那是直面我的罪孽接受我的审判，”威震天争辩，“你对选民献媚讨好把霸天虎们驱逐出境的事我可没忘。”

“你懂什么，我那是做好群众工作赢得民心。”

“随你怎么说，但你可别否认四百万年间你放了我多少黑枪。”

“哦，你也别说你忘了四百万年间你胖揍了我多少回，刮了我多少漆。”

接着他们细数百万年间彼此的过错：你个老顽固害我们连连战败、你个二五仔总让我们功亏一篑、你被擎天柱打得稀烂还不吸取教训、你把我们辛辛苦苦采来的能量块肆意浪费……他们回溯历史数列罪状，说着说着，说回了最初的那场革命。

威震天：“那时我一眼就看出你日后必成祸害。”

红蜘蛛：“我也一眼就看穿了你落败的结局。”

两人对视一纳秒，忿恨在两对同样红的光学镜里流转……接着他们同时轻笑出声，不知在笑对方还是自己，抑或是漫长岁月里他俩似是而非的命运。

“你和我很相似啊，红蜘蛛。”威震天笑道。

“我一点也不像你，威震天。”红蜘蛛强调，“你输得彻彻底底，而我稳坐塞伯坦王座；你思想落后顽固不化，我是时代的弄潮儿；我活着，你死了——如你所见差别大了去了。”

威震天没有反驳，也并未动怒。

“那么你爬到了这个位置，感觉如何？”他呲牙笑问，“王冠重不重？翅膀沉不沉？”

“总归比你的铁桶要轻。”

红蜘蛛不甘示弱地嘲讽。

“倒是你，死前那段日子在轮子堆里混得可好？”

“一言难尽啊。寻光号被黑狗队围剿，我被塔恩和霸王揍了，机器狗被塔恩撕了，然后我把他们炮轰成渣——可惜用的不是你送我的那杆。”

“怪得很，这么多年了，我被你炮轰了这么多次，倒是从没被轰死过。”

“哦，我手痒过很多回，多到数不清。你连次野餐都组织不好，唯独运气还可以——在这点上，你得多多感谢我和普神大发慈悲。”

“我选择感谢我自己的聪明才智。”红蜘蛛说，“我活下来并非侥幸，我的统治权也是。”

威震天闻言咧嘴笑了。他无言地望向窗外的塞伯坦之景，似是在打量这片他曾有机会征服的故土，又似乎只是在看向地平线上的微光，从而推算天亮的时间——他剩下的时间。

“红蜘蛛，我再问最后一次，”威震天说，“你忠于何人？”

“我忠于……我自己。”

威震天看起来毫不惊讶。“这么多年了，对这个问题总算说了句实话。”

“我们是霸天虎啊，”红蜘蛛难得坦荡，“你也知道，欺诈是我们的老本行。”

“‘我们’……哈！”

威震天揪着这个词哄然大笑，笑得天花板上的星星挂饰一齐震颤，床沿上的红蜘蛛也跟着颤抖。

“在你的国度里，‘我们’早已不复存在，无处可寻了！从今往后的几百万年里，你就慢慢体会无人可倾诉、无人可信任、高处不胜寒的滋味吧！然后如你所愿，你将会听到无数声‘红蜘蛛万岁’、在千篇一律的空洞诗行中过完这一生……那么天快亮了，我也差不多要回归火种源了。”

“等等，就这样？你就和以前一样嗤笑我一通，然后心满意足地回归火种源？威震天，你难道就没有什么别的未竟之事了吗？”

威震天耸耸肩，站起身来走向露台。他在黎明的第一缕阳光里，渐渐变得透明轻薄。

“没了啊。”他勾起一个霸天虎的笑容，刻意沉下嗓音，“还是说……你在期待我做些别的什么吗？我的小炉渣？”

“怎——怎么可能！”红蜘蛛尖声反驳。他急着起身时不小心碰到了床头柜，那顶价值不菲的王冠因而当啷一声掉到地上，惹得红蜘蛛的芯一阵抽痛。

威震天见状笑到面容扭曲。

“最后还能见到你这副丑态，真是痛快啊。再见了红蜘蛛，我回我的火种源，你当你的王去吧……”

话音未落，前破坏大帝的身影已随晨雾消逝。黎明的第一缕光束钻进窗帘，照亮了塞伯坦之王的寝室——待红蜘蛛睁眼醒来，威震天的影子哪儿都无处可寻。

他的红晶石座椅微妙地移动了位置。

但他精心挑选的红宝石王冠还摆放在床头柜上。

然后他又听见了一个声音。

“哈啰，红蜘蛛？”明黄色的鬼魂突然出现，“又在盘算什么呢？”

“幽灵啊——！”

“大惊小怪什么啊，我不是一直都在吗？”

红蜘蛛一时无语。这帮幽灵统统上门来找他，普神才知道是为什么。

如果大黄蜂还活着，他绝不会泄露心声；但现在大黄蜂死了，死人是不会说话的。

“大黄蜂我问你，”红蜘蛛伸了个懒腰，装作不经意地问起，“你们这些幽灵不回归火种源，究竟是因为什么？”

“嗯？多半是因为，世间还有什么放不下心的事吧。”

明黄色的鬼魂歪了歪脑袋。

“怎么，有别的幽灵也来找你了吗？”

红蜘蛛别开视线，喃喃道：

“……算是吧。”

就这样，鬼魂和他如影随形，塞伯坦之王在高塔露台迎来黎明。城市灯火陆续亮起，一条条道路车流涌现，人们在同一时刻奔去不同的地点，一艘艘慕名而来的宇宙飞船在旷野降临。

这是他的王国，他的子民，他的金属大地。

戴着沉甸甸的王冠，望着这番和平之景，一个疑问却在小飞机芯头久久萦绕不去：

究竟是威震天的鬼魂真来找了我……还是我梦见了他？

fin.


End file.
